


Bedsprings

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive, crack!, flustered!dean, sassy!Sam, smutty sort of?? idk, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:52:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from a Tumblr post:</p><p>Okay so in the bunker castiel is trying to put on sheets, he fucking can’t do it. He’s sprawled out on the bed groaning every time the corner sheet pops back up again. Mocking him.</p><p>In the other room all dean hears is bedsprings and cas’ groans</p><p>He tries so hard not to think about it</p><p>Cas stumbles out, looking weary and panting. He turns to dean, and sighs</p><p>“Can you help me? I think it will work better with you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> http://pants-for-dragons.tumblr.com/post/120569839509/crossroadscastiel-autumnackles  
> If you wish to reblog the post. (Also my blog ^^^^)

Dean couldn't help but grimace at Castiel's groaning from the other room. It was quite his undoing. Not because he was disgusted, but rather turned on, per se. But he really did wish Cas would be friggin quieter. They were on a case. Now was not the time to jerk off or whatever.

Meanwhile, Castiel was infact not jerking off. He was trying to get his sheets on the bed. But alas every time he tucked a corner in, a recent one would pop-up. "This is impossible." He mumbled to himself. But he decided to try once more.

"I'm an angel of the lord! I can do this!" Is what Dean heard through the walls. The hell? The squeaking became rougher and louder, Dean bit his lip.

Sam just seemed to stare at both Cas' room and Dean from afar. He giggled at Dean, teasing him like a petty schoolboy. Dean snarled and asked defensively, "What??"

"Nothing." Sam replied quite simply, turning back to the kitchen.

More grunting and squeaking ensued from Cas' room. Finally, it all came to a halt after it became rougher.

Ugh. Dean was now imagining it. The thought of Cas coming sent chills down his spine. Why was he being so weird about this. No. No. Just-- get back on the case. Ignore it.

And--

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by a squeak of Cas' bedroom door. Castiel scanned around, then looked to Dean. Trying to catch his breath, clothes messy, and gruff voice he purposed, "Can you help me? I think it will work better with you.”

"W-What?!" Dean jumped to his feet. "What made you think-- I-- _what?_ "

Sam had caught this, and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Unfortunately, but even that could keep a few giggles inside Sam.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Sam. "Something wrong, Sam?" The angel asked, perplexed and interested.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing, Cas uh--," he cleared his throat. "Nothing at all."

Cas blinked and paused thoughtfully for a moment, then turned back to Dean. "Please?" He begged.

Dean nervously nodded. _Maybe it's not what I think.._

Cas promptly walked back into his room to show the sheets. He gestured. "I--,"

"Say no more. I understand." Just kidding. No Dean-- you don't understand. Because you're a dumbass.

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel, hand sliding down to Cas' thigh. Cas blushed madly. "D-Dean.."

"I know I know, I've been wanting this for a long time too. We don't have to hold back anymore, Cas." Dean gently pressed his lips against Cas'. He didn't care if his brother heard. He was sick of Sammy's shit and surely this would be a pleasurable way to torture him.

Cas swallowed, wide-eyed. "Dean.. while I'm very surprised and w-well, quite satisfied, but.. I was simply asking you to help me put the sheets on my bed."

Dean froze, Cas still in his arms. "Dean..?"

Dean looked at the ground, flustered-- wide eyed, _embarrassed_.

"Fuck." Dean spat.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean explains why he thought what he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued due to request! :)

"There's no need to curse, Dean." Cas simply sat on the bed. "What did you think I was asking you??"

Dean blinked. "Are you serious?? After all the... sounds.. you were making in here?? What was I supposed to think??"  
  
"Yes, tell me. What were you thinking? What  _was_  I doing?" Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean. He crossed his arms, trying to appear intimidating. But as usual, to Dean, he was failing. 

"I... I'm not going to be the one to explain this to you Cas! Look it up!" Dean's eyes widened. "Wait no no no don't do that either!" He let himself fall onto his butt on the bed, rubbing his temples. "This.. this was just a big misunderstanding, okay Cas? I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for... kissing you.." He mumbled. 

"It's not the kissing I mind, Dean. It's the fact that you're still not helping me set the bed." Cas tried to tuck a corner in, putting little effort into it. 

"Wait.. so you're not mad about the kiss??" Dean asked, getting up and helping.

Cas was relieved he was finally achieving his original goal. "No.. of course not. Why would I be?" 

Dean swallowed and shook his head. "I mean.. I kissed you. Your close friend of what like... seven.... eight years, kissed you?"

Cas thought about this, then tilted his head, tucking the last corner in. "It just didn't."  
  
Dean sat on the bed. "Cas.. did we ever really think about.. you know, 'us'?"

"What do you mean 'us'? We are friends." Cas sat on the other side, leaving them back to back. 

"But.. did you ever think of me.. as more than that?? Because, if I'm putting it all out there right now, I gotta tell you lately I've been thinking about you more than I ever have before. Thinking of you in a way that definitely isn't friendship, man." Dean grit his teeth, praying that rejection wasn't a viable option for Castiel.

"Honestly," Cas lifted a brow and sighed. "I'm not quite sure what romance feels like. I was only human for so long, Dean. I mean, even then I didn't have the pleasure of experiencing romance. My first "date" was a misunderstanding, not even really a date. But the fact is.. I too think of you a lot. And a bit differently than the way I think about my friends, at that."

Dean's little heart lept with excitement and hope. "Really??" He had to restrain a huge smile. The corners of his lips twitched in result.

Cas flashed a smile back. "Yes." He nodded and put his hand on top of Dean's. He layed down beside Dean, and Dean lay down himself.

Their heads were at the same level, if they turned to face each other, their lips would be only inches away.

And that's exactly what they did. It was some Fault-In-Our-Stars-Movie-Cover type shit.

Dean grinned widely, but this time he didn't stop myself.

"Well, okay then."

He kissed Castiel gingerly, waiting for Cas himself to get used to this. Now that Dean was enabled to kiss him, he was going to do it as much as he could for the rest of his damn life.


End file.
